Welcome To Ponyville Kid!
by MadMan95
Summary: Kyle is a teenager who's had a rough life. So Celestia decides to take pity on him and brings him to the pony world, but will he appreciate it?  -Canceled for now, may pick it up later-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ^^ I said I wasn't gonna write anymore but I have began reading fanfic's of MLP and enjoyed them. So I decided to write my own. So far I have not seen many episode but still I felt like making one. I put alot of effort into this chapter so enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>I took kick after kick as the three guys had knocked me down. One made it into my gut and made me gasp for air as another nailed me in the chin making me bite my tongue and made it bleed. I blinked away tears as one gave a hard kick to my groin but still gasped. Finally the kicking stopped.<p>

"Next time just give us the money freshman." One of them said grabbing my wallet out of my pocket and taking what little cash I had. One gave me another swift kick and made me gasp in pain. I heard them laugh as they walked away. I laid there for a few before shakily getting to my feet and wiping some blood from my lips. I looked up and walked out of the alley the three had cornered me in.

I should probably explain what had happened, My name is Kyle and I go to a high school in a big city which name is unimportant to the story. I was a freshman there and was the typical nerd. I read, played video games, and didn't talk to many people. The three who beat me up are senior's and noticed that I always had a little bit of money due to a job I did at home helping my uncle. So they started threatening me until I gave them the money. It's usually the same thing every week, I walk down the street towards school and they get me on the corner down the street. They threaten me and I give them my money.

Yet, today I felt compelled to fight back due to one thing.

My uncle had died the week before.

My uncle was a great guy, his name was Justin but had me and everyone call him JJ due to his middle name being Joseph. He taught me everything I know about books, games, even how to build my own computer, but one day a few guys tried to mug him, He tried to refuse and they stabbed him in his stomach, took his wallet and ran. My uncle died on that sidewalk with no one to help him or be with him. My uncle was the only one I had, my mom had died after I was born and my dad was a drunk who left my mom after she got pregnant. After she died I was left to my Aunt Lee and Uncle JJ. I considered them to be my mom and dad.

After I turned 12 my uncle and aunt broke up after my uncle caught my aunt cheating on him. After that me and my uncle moved here to be away from everything that reminded him of her, I had been homeschooled after that also, my uncle not wanting to be alone. He started to drink but he wasn't a bad guy. He never called me anything when he was drunk and when he finally sobered up he'd apologize for a while before teaching me how to improve my computer or stuff like that. After a while he let me go back to school and finally got a girlfriend, I never really liked her. Her name was Jasmine and all she ever did was sit around our house and smoke and drink. She didn't like me either considered me to be a waste of space, never around my uncle though, she wanted to stay in his good books. After my uncle had died they let me stay with his girlfriend who only took me in for money my uncle had left me. So far she had just gave me a small amount of money each day and sent me off to school.

I stumbled out the alley the three who attacked me gone by now and began stumbling home. My uncle's girlfriend wasn't here so I just opened my door and walked inside my room.

I looked in the mirror on my wall and gave myself a once over. I had dirt in my hair which was already a dark brown color, there was a cut above my eye I hadn't noticed before that was bleeding slightly and almost reached my brown eyes, I wiped it off my forehead and then made sure my contacts were still in place. I only wore them because I didn't like my glasses.

After I looked over myself and made sure I wasn't seriously injured I fell onto my bed before closing my eyes and falling into a slumber.

"What a sad, sad boy." A strange white pony with a horn, multicolored hair and wings said with her eyes closed and then opened them. A pony beside her who looked related looked up.

"Is he the one Tia?" She asked.

"I believe he is Luna." The one called Tia said. Suddenly she closed her eyes and her horn began glowing.

I woke up after a while and sighed. I then got up and stretched and then walked over to my computer and powered it on. The computer was one me and my uncle built awhile back, wasn't the greatest but it helped me with my hobby of writing short stories and the like. I quickly pulled up my latest short story, this one about my uncle. It talked about his life and what he had done for me so I guess it could be called a tribute to his memory. I began typing adding in a small story about when I was younger and my uncle had taken me to a paintball field.

I remember that He went to show me how to load the gun when he accidently shot himself in the face while wearing his mask as he went to turn it. I began to laugh as I typed it remembering his surprised face but ended up crying. After awhile I stopped and went back to type but stopped as I saw a new document popup on my computer. Suddenly typing began appearing.

_Hello Kyle. _I stared as that came up.

"W-what?" I said slightly freaked out.

_You are the one. _

"The one what?"

_You are the one. _ It repeated before my screen went blue.

I stared as suddenly my computer screen grew and grew the blue screen started to change and suddenly a white light came from the center. I stared and began leaning forward as I couldn't control myself and touched the screen. Suddenly I was sucked in and felt like I was falling before hitting something. Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^^ Reviews welcome and any help making this chapter better will be apprieciated :D I may get another chapter out today if I can get it finished C:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**UUUUgh I hate this chapter -.- I felt it sucked the moment I began typing XD Hopefully this doesn't make anyone wanna stop reading but believe me when I saw the next chapter will be hopefully better**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up for the second time in the last twenty minutes and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times before looking around and noticing I was in a forest It was strange because there were no forest's near where I lived. I then noticed my vision was blurry.<p>

"My contacts must have fallen out." I thought looking around and seeing my glasses with their black frames lying in the grass. I reached for them but stopped as I saw a hoof reaching out. I stared before screaming and quickly backing up. I stared at the hoof and then shook my hand back and forth. The hoof went back and forth.

_It's my hoof. _Was the first thought to my mind. I then lifted up another hand and saw the same thing, a hoof, I quickly looked over myself and gasped as I saw that I was a pony.

I was a freaking pony.

I then did the most natural thing in the world.

I freaked out.

"What the hell happened to me?" I shouted. I then remembered what I had been doing and the writing on my computer. I gritted my teeth and cursed before reaching out with my hoof and saw as somehow my glasses that I reached for sorta stuck to my hoof as if I had picked them up. I shrugged and then slid them on suddenly the forest was in focus in my vision and I saw that it was slightly cartoony.

"That kick to the head must've knocked some of my brain loose." I mumbled before looking down at my body once more. I was a darkish red pony with a black mane and tail and a small tattoo on my bu- I mean flank. It was of a book with a quill about to write in it.

"Hopefully I wake up soon." I said looking around. Suddenly I saw a bag lying on the ground. I walked over to it and then opened it. Inside was a bunch of paper scrolls with writing on them along with quills and ink. I looked at one of the papers with writing on it and saw that it was everything I had wrote on my computer and I mean EVERYTHING. It had stories I wrote and even the stories about my uncle. I then noticed a note sitting in the bag with a ribbon and a seal on it. I grabbed it with my mouth and pulled it out and opened it with my front hoof's.

_Hello Kyle and welcome to Equestria. My name is Princess Celestia and you are the one I chose to bring out of your world and into ours. My sister Princess Luna and I have been watching your world for sometime hoping to help with its problem's. We saw your life and how your uncle had died and we felt horrified at your world and how you were treated. So we brought you here for you to make a new life for yourself. Find a town called Ponyville and say to the Mayor that you are the new pony that I sent and show her the other note with the ribbon and royal seal on it. As soon as you settle down find a Pony named Twilight Sparkle and make some new friends._

_Yours Truly, Princess Celestia_

I gritted my teeth and shoved the note into the bag and then draped it over my back and walked into the forest. I pushed through branches, trees and the like until I tripped over a root and fell through a bush and onto a trail. I coughed and then brushed the dirt and twigs off myself and walked down the trail.

"When I find that Princess Celestia I'm just gonna." I made a violent gesture with one of my front hoofs then sighed. I finally saw a sign and cheered but then groaned as I saw that Ponyville was still a few miles away. I slumped to the ground.

"Screw I'll just lay down and die right here." I mumbled. Suddenly a shadow flew over me and I looked up and just saw a blue flash before a blue pony with dark pink eyes and a rainbow mane landed right in front of me.

"You okay there?" She asked. I stared before talking. I was still amazed that Ponies could talk here.

"Uh yeah I'm just a little tired is all." I said straightening my glasses nervously in front of the pony. She nodded then yawned and stuck out a hoof.

"The name's Rainbow Dash, The fastest flier in all of Equestria!" She said smugly. I smiled.

"Well I'm Kyle." I said sticking out my hoof and shaking with Rainbow Dash.

"So where ya headin to?" I pointed down the trail towards Ponyville and she smiled. "I'm heading there too, how bout I give ya a lift?" I looked up surprised.

"Uh sure I guess." She then fist pumped (hoof pumped?) the air and then grabbed one of my front hoof's and lifted off.

"H-hey hold on I-I'm scared of heights!" I said gripping her hoof tightly. She giggled and then flew faster with me screaming all the way. We finally touched the ground after five minutes of flying and she set me down.

"Ya know your pretty light for a stallion." She said stretching and yawning. I didn't answer my face was still green and for the next few minutes I gagged before finally able to talk.

"I-I've never been t-the one who ate or w-worked out a lot." I said trying not to puke. Rainbow laughed.

"I bet my friend's would like you!" She said. "Oh and look here comes Pinkie." A pink Pony with blue eyes and a pink mane walked up smiling.

"Hey Dashie! Hey-OHHHHHHH!" She said looking at me and then zooming off. I stared then scratched the top of my head.

"Um…well that was slightly odd." I said. I looked over at Rainbow Dash laughing in midair. I stared at her. "What?" She stopped laughing but still giggled every few seconds.

"I love when people first meet Pinkie." She said stifling a giggle. I sighed then straightened my glasses (It's a habit) and then looked at Rainbow.

"Where can I find the mayor I was told to meet her." Rainbow Dash stopped giggling and pointed at a building farther up the street.

"Over there." She then lifted off. "Nice talking to ya Kyle! See ya later!" She then flew towards the forest again. I then walked over to the building and opened the door. I walked inside seeing a sign that said gone for lunch on the secretary's desk I shrugged then walked over to the room labeled Mayor's office and opened the door. I then walked inside seeing a pony sitting at a desk reading a paper. I coughed and she looked up.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry do you need something Dear?" I nodded and opened up my bag, grabbed the note and handed it to her. She looked over it then looked up at me before looking back at it and then opening a drawer and placing the note into the drawer. "It seems the Princess wanted you to come here and write a book correct?" I hid a questioning look then nodded.

"Yes she wants me to write one about Ponyville." I said lying through my teeth. The Mayor nodded and then handed me another piece of paper.

_How much paper am I going to have after today? _I then read the paper and saw it was a deed.

"She said to give you the house that opened up a couple weeks ago, It's down the street and on the corner." I nodded and thanked her before turning to leave. "Oh by the way welcome to Ponyville!" I smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed and thanks to the reviews I got for chapter 1 and to all my fellow pony fans... BROHOOF :D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people ^^ sorry about not updating yesterday buuuut I have exams this week and there taking alot out of me, hopefully this makes up for it as it is one of my longest chapters in this story so far!**

* * *

><p>I yawned as I opened the door to my new house.<p>

"Man I can't wait to take a na-"Suddenly there was a explosion of light and sound as the lights flashed on and many ponies were surrounding me. "What the-"Suddenly the pink pony from earlier popped up.

"Hey sorry about earlier it's just you're a new pony and everypony needs a welcome party and I just thought I should do it since I am the party pony of Ponyville! By the way I'm Pinkie Pie and this is Ponyville but you knew that already. What's your name?" Pinkie said quickly enough to make my head spin.

"Uh my name is Kyle." I said.

"Oh well it's great to meet you Kyle! You have a funny name actually and your kinda small for a stallion but who am I to talk I'm not the biggest Mare around I don't know how is maybe I should check! Oh actually may-"She was suddenly cut off by a blue hoof. Suddenly a familiar face appeared and I smiled.

"Oh hey Rainbow." She smiled and then released Pinkie who proceeded to happily bounce away towards the food set up.

"Hey Kyle sorry bout not tellin ya about the party it's just that Pinkie really wants the parties to be a surprise." I nodded and then heard a soft cough behind me I turned around to see a group of ponies standing behind me.

"Oh sorry guys. Kyle these are my friends." She pointed at a lavender colored pony with violet eyes and a purple mane with a few highlights. "This is Twilight Sparkle." She then pointed at an orange pony with green eyes wearing a cowboy hat on top of her blond mane. "This is Applejack." She then pointed at a yellow pony with blue eyes and a pink mane. "This is Fluttershy." And finally she pointed at a white pony with azure eyes and a purple mane. "And this is Rarity." I smiled and waved. "Uh hi I'm Kyle." Applejack was the first to walk up.

"Nice ta meet'cha Kyle." She said shaking my hoof roughly almost pulling it out of its socket. Then Rarity walked up.

"The pleasure is all mine darling." She said smiling. "Come down to my shop if you need any clothes made." Twilight Sparkle then walked up.

"Hello Kyle it's nice to have a new pony here." Twilight then turned around and looked at Fluttershy who stayed behind the group hiding her face behind her mane. "Come on Fluttershy he isn't mean."

Fluttershy quietly walked up. "Um…h-hi." She then looked away. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said straightening my glasses nervously. Twilight then walked up.

"Um Kyle the mayor told me Princess Celestia sent you to write a book?" I nodded. "She never mentioned you before…" She then walked away deep in thought. I shrugged before Pinkie surprised from behind, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the food table.

"Come you have to try one of my cupcakes!" She said shoving one of them into my mouth. I almost choked before chewing then swallowing the cupcake.

"N-not bad Pinkie Pie." I said giving a nervous smile. I was always nervous in crowds. She smiled and then zoomed off in another direction. I sighed before getting another cupcake and then eating it. Suddenly music started playing and I looked up and saw a unicorn DJ with glasses playing music on a temporary stage. I looked around till I found Applejack and walked up to her.

"Hey Applejack, who is that?" I asked. She looked over and smiled.

"Oh hey Kyle, That thar is Vinyl Scratch our town DJ." She said bobbing her head to the music. I nodded.

"She's pretty good." Suddenly the music stopped and the Mayor walked up on stage.

"Filly's and Gentlecolts I would like to let the reason for this great party to come up and introduce himself." She said stepping off stage. Suddenly I was being pushed forward and ended up on stage. I quickly straightened my glasses and swallowed before I began talking.

"Um hello I'm Kyle, I'm a uh writer for Princess Celestia." I said. Suddenly a hoof popped out of the crowd. "Yes?"

"What's it like in Canterlot?" I looked surprised before thinking it's probably where the Princess lived.

"Oh it's very nice but I'd have to say it's not better then here considering the welcoming you guys gave me." Many ponies smiled and then another hoof popped up.

"What's your full name?" I smiled.

"It's Kyle… Writer!" I said. It seemed most pony had names of what they were good at here and I didn't want anyone getting suspicious of me.

"Why does it sound so weird?" A small filly said before I saw a older Mare scolding her.

"My parent's liked strange names." I was already tired of talking considering I never really liked talking to many people, my salvation then came as a Pink blur as I was suddenly grabbed and began getting dragged off stage.

"Come on forget about the questions, lets party!" Pinkie Pie yelled. The music then started back up and everyone began eating, talking and dancing. I sighed happily as Pinkie smiled and looked back at me.

"Thanks Pinkie I couldn't stand being up there." I said thankfully.

"Don't mention it! I hate when there are speeches anyway there waaaay to long and there's never enough time to party!" She said giving me a large smile. I snickered before noticing Fluttershy slipping out the back of the house. I followed her and saw her sitting on the grass behind the- I mean my house.

"Hey Fluttershy something wrong?" I heard a loud eep! Of surprise as she jumped into the air. "Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to startle ya!" I said quickly.

She nodded then smiled. "It's o-ok." She said quietly. I smiled before sitting down next to her.

"Something wrong?" I repeated. She shook her head.

"I-i don't like crowds." I laughed and she looked over slightly offended.

"Sorry! It's just I hate crowds too and there aren't many people who are like that that I know." I said stifling my laughter. Fluttershy blinked before giggling and then we both were softly laughing.

"Thanks I really needed a laugh." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"No problem." I then yawned and turned back towards my house. "Well the party should be ending soon wanna head back inside?" She shook her head.

"No thanks… I think I'll stay out here until it's time to go." I nodded.

"Nice talking to ya!" She blushed slightly and nodded. I then walked inside to continue the party. The next hour consisted of me playing games, eating, and just having fun with my newfound friends but faster then I liked the party ended and everypony left for their houses as I finally laid down and fell asleep for the day.

I opened my eyes and reached for my glasses before noticing. I had hands! I sat up and saw that I was in my room back home and sighed. It must have been a dream. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I groaned thinking it was my Uncle's girlfriend. My door suddenly opened and I gawked at what I saw. It was my uncle.

"Hey bud come on it's time to go and get the computer parts." He said smiling.

"B-but your dead!" I said. My uncle smirked and then laughed.

"But I'm right here how could I be dead?" He then walked closer. "Come on bud let's go."

I began blinking as the world around me turned black and all I saw was my uncle.

"Come on bud." He said his smile turning evil. "If you woulda have been there bud I wouldn't have died." I began walking but tripped and fell backwards.

"N-no that's a l-lie!" I said scared. My uncle's face then turned demonic as he stepped even closer. Suddenly a red welt appeared on his shirt where his stomach was. He then pointed at it.

"This is where they stabbed me bud. If you woulda been, there I woulda survived." He then pulled out a knife. "You should die too If I died right bud?" He then lunged forward as I screamed.

I suddenly bolted forward in bed breathing heavily I then looked at my hands and sighed as they were hooves again.

"It was just a dream Kyle, Just a dream." The sunlight was beaming through my window as I breathed deeply. Suddenly there was a knock on my door I quickly got up and snatched my glasses off my bedside table and jammed them on my face as I headed down stairs and to my front door. I yawned as I opened it and saw Twilight standing there. "Oh hey Twilight, what do ya need?" She looked at me sternly before talking.

"Kyle who are you?" She asked giving me a stare.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking around nervously. She just continued to stare.

"I know the Princess better than anypony and when I asked her about you last night all I got was a he's a new writer back from her. There's something she doesn't want me knowing and that makes me a wee bit curious." She said. I sighed then hung my head in defeat.

"Wait here." I quickly ran up the stairs and too my room. I then grabbed Princess Celestia's note from my bag ran down the stairs again before ending up in front of Twilight. "Read this." I said dropping the note in front of her. She looked down at the open note and then closed her eyes suddenly the note floated upwards and opened. I jumped back in surprise.

"What? It's just magic." She said rolling her eyes. She then began reading. I could tell she was by how her eyes moved with each line. After a few minutes she looked up at me with wide eyes. "Your..from another w-world?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm actually a human from a place called Earth." I said smiling nervously. Twilight then gave the appropriate response to my answer.

She fainted.

I had carried Twilight to an empty room with a bed in it downstairs of my new house. I guess it was my guest room. After about twenty minutes of trying to wake her up I just sighed and then walked around to wait for her to wake up. For that time I took a better look at my house. It was two stories with about seven rooms in total. The color scheme was the same in each room except the bathroom which was white. The rest of the house was a dark read walls with brown floorboards that made a clop sound with each step.

The rooms are the kitchen, the living room, two bedrooms, a study, a basement and a attic. I was about to finally go check on Twilight when I heard a door open.

"K-kyle?" I sighed hearing Twilight.

"Oh good I was hoping you'd wake up soon. She just blinked.

"What happened?" I grimaced.

"You found out I was human." Twilight's widened slightly and then he mouth fell open.

"So that wasn't a dream." I shook my head. She then stared at the ground before looking up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She said looking a little hurt that I didn't tell her.

"Well if a pony you just met started saying he was from another planet and used to be another species would you honestly believe him?" She opened and closed her mouth before giggling.

"Can't say I would." I smiled then sighed.

"Please don't tell the other's I just want to figure out exactly why and how your Princess brought me here and I don't need everyon-pony else fainting on me." She nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." I smiled and then nodded.

"Good." We then sat there for a few minutes before I looked around. "Um… what now?" Twilight shrugged.

"I guess I could show you around Ponyville." Twilight said. I nodded and then went and grabbed my bag before running back down stairs.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... I hate how I typed the party and how Kyle met the Mane 6... oh well. Also thanks for reading guys :D I'd like to thank the support I'm getting for this story and want to thank all the pony fans. Also thanks to the people who helped me out a bit. Next chapter will hopefully be 3000 words and I'll try and make that how long every chapter is :D<strong>

**P.S. I also edited a very tiny bit of chapter 2 not very noticeably  
><strong>

**MadMan out!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 and sorry bout taking so long. D:**

* * *

><p>"Well our first stop will be my house, I need to pick some stuff up from Spike." Twilight said as she and I walked away from my house. I nodded then looked over.<p>

"Who's Spike?" I asked thinking it was her boyfr- err colt friend.

"Oh he's a baby dragon who's my assistant, He's sorta like my little brother." Twilight said warmly. As we walked many ponies I didn't recognize waved at me and Twilight. Twilight mostly waved back but sometimes said hi.

"Your pretty well know aren't ya?" I said smiling. She nodded.

"Me and my friend's have helped this place out quite a bit." I nodded then looked up as a large tree appeared near a walkway.

"There's my place." Twilight said galloping towards the tree. I looked at her strangely until I noticed the windows and the door in the tree.

"It's a housetree?" I mumbled. It was hard to call it a tree house since it was made inside the tree. Twilight nodded as she opened the door then walked inside. I quickly followed.

"Spike? Spike you home?" Twilight yelled into the house. The house was filled with books and I mean filled! There were shelves everywhere with books on any subject you could think of.

"Wow!" I said running over and grabbing a book from a shelf and opening it. It was about the basics of flying. I snickered as since I didn't have wings but still sat down to read by the time I was done with the fourth page I heard a small cough and looked up seeing Twilight smiling as well as a small purple and green dragon beside her.

"Uh…you must be Spike!" I said trying to brush off that I had begun to read in the middle of going to meet someone.

"Yep and you must be the new pony everypony is talking about." He said smiling and sticking out his hand. I smiled and stuck out my hoof and we shook.

"Ya my name's Kyle Writer it's nice to meet ya Spike." I said lowering my hoof. I then turned to Twilight who still had a slight smirk on her face. "So when we heading out?"

"Well if your done reading we can just head on over to Pinkie's and get some food." She said picking up the book with magic. I nodded but stared at the book as she put it on the shelf. I may not be able to fly but I wouldn't mind learning about it.

"Hey uh Twilight can I borrow that book?" I asked turning to her with my best sad eyes. She began laughing as did Spike. After a few minute she finally stops only softly chuckling until she nodded.

"Kyle you only have to ask this is a library you know." I gawked then grabbed the book from the shelf and then grabbed two other random books.

"I'll take these then." I said smiling. Spike had finally stopped laughing and then smirked.

"Oh no a bigger bookworm than Twilight." He said. Both Twilight and I turned to him and he shrugged. "What? It's true." I started laughing then put the books I got in my bag.

"Ya sorry I just like reading, it's why I write." I said buttoning the button on my bag and then looking back up. "Well I'm ready let's get going!" I said happily. Twilight laughed before turning and heading out the door. We quickly walked through the town while Twilight pointed out the buildings to me and telling me what they were for.

"Oh and that's Nurse Redheart's place when she isn't working at the Hospital." She then looked up the street. "Oh and look there's Pinkie's place." I looked ahead and stared.

"It looks like a desert was nailed to a house!" I said staring. Twilight let out a muffled giggle before explaining.

"It's a place called Sugarcube corner it's the main bakery for Ponies to get sweets, Pinkie works there with Mr. and Mrs. Cake and they let her rent out a room upstairs." I nodded still slightly surprised that it reminded me of the gingerbread house from Hansel and Gretel. As I was thinking Twilight had already walked up. I then ran up straightening my glasses as I did and then walked in with her.

"Oh hello Twilight! Are you looking for Pinkie?" A pony with a cyan coat ,purple eyes and a rose colored mane with a little bit of lighter color in it.

"Hi Mrs. Cake and ya is she her at the moment?" Twilight asked politely smiling at Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cake then walked over to a flight of stairs.

"Pinkie your friends are here!" She said before coming back to the counter. "She should be down any minute." Mrs. Cake then looked over at me.

"Well who is this with ya Twilight?" She asked giving me a warm smile. I smiled back.

"Oh this is Kyle he's a new pony in town, got here yesterday." Mrs. Cake nodded.

"So that is who Pinkie threw that party for last night." I nodded then stepped forward.

"It's ah nice to meet you ma'am." I said. Mrs. Cake smiled.

"Oh such a gentlecolt." She said. Suddenly a Pink blur came down the stairs and Pinkie was suddenly standing there in front of us.

"Sorry it took me so long Gummy needed to be feed and if I didn't feed him now I would forgot and then he woulda got angry and that's not good because when he's angry-" She then was cut off by Twilight coughing. Pinkie then blinked then looked over at us. "Oh hi guys! What'cha doing?" She said excitedly. (then again when isn't she excited?) Twilight smiled.

"Nothing much Pinkie just showing Kyle around town and thought we'd get something to eat." Pinkie smiled then began hopping up and down like normal.

"Oh okay so what you want to eat? Cake? Cupcakes? Both?" She asked ready to dash into the kitchen to make our food. I snickered at Pinkie's behavior before I looked over at Twilight.

"Well cake sounds good." I said. Twilight nodded and Pinkie smiled before disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing a second later.

"Here ya go!" She said putting the cake on a nearby table. She then hopped away heading back into the kitchen.

"Does anyone really understand that pony?" I asked. Twilight shook her head.

"I don't think anypony ever will." She said. She then used magic to cut the cake in half then floated her piece to her and began eating. I shrugged and leaned forward taking a large bite and then chewing.

"Man this is good!" I said. Twilight nodded and grinned. I then burst out into laughter. She looked at me strangely then I explained.

"W-when you smiled there was c-cake all over your teeth." I said snickering. She then blushed and proceeded to wipe off her teeth. I continued to laugh for a bit longer before calming down and making sure my glasses hadn't fallen off. Twilight sat there blushing. I continued to laugh when suddenly cake hit me in the face. I blinked before I saw Twilight smirking and her holding some cake with her magic. I grinned and wiped off my glasses and grabbed a piece of cake with my hoof (don't ask how.) and threw it. She ducked it and threw a piece at me. I ducked under the table but still ended up getting hit when I dived. I grinned and then popped up and grabbed a piece of cake before diving back under and narrowly dodging a piece of cake. I then quickly rolled out from under the table and then threw the cake. It nailed Twilight on her horn and startled her making her drop the cake she was holding. We then took one look at one another and burst into laughter. Suddenly Pinkie appeared smiling.

"Awww you guys had a cake fight without me..." She said faking sadness. I smiled and wiped some cake off me.

"Sorry Pinkie it kinda just randomly happened." Pinkie shrugged before smiling. Suddenly cake hit both me and Twilight in the face. Pinkie was laughing with cake on her hoofs. Me and Twilight both smirked and grabbed cake off the counter before having a big cake fight.

A little while later we stopped and looked over the damage. Cake was covering the floor along with chairs and tables being tipped over. Luckily the bakery had no business today and no one walked in.

"Oh jeez sorry Pinkie we'll help clean." Twilight said using magic to pick up chairs and tables setting then back to their original positions. We all swiftly cleaned up and sat down to drink some water.

"Well that was the most fun I've had in a while." I said smiling. Pinkie nodded.

"It was so much fun! Maybe not as much fun as partiers but then again nothing really is as fun as parties unless you combined parties with something else fun I guess." Twilight and me both blinked and laughed as Pinkie looked at us with a joyful face. After a while we calmed down and then left as Pinkie had to make some more cakes.

"Well that was fun." I said looking around. "What's next?" Twilight thought before smiling.

"We could try Rarity's. She run's the boutique." I nodded.

"That sounds good." I said. I then followed Twilight to a carousel looking building as she walked inside. I followed her in.

"Hello and welcome to Carousel Bout- Oh hello Twilight! What are you doing her Darling?" Rarity asked. Twilight smiled.

"Just showing Kyle here around town and thought we'd visit you guys." Rarity smiled then looked at me.

"Well Kyle welcome to my Boutique if you every need anything clothes related just ask." She said giving me a smile. I nodded then got an Idea.

"Actually, Rarity could you fix up my bag a little?" I asked pulling my bag off and showing her. She smiled and looked it over before nodding.

"I can, just bring it by later I'm busy with an order right now that's driving me insane." She said handing it back. I nodded then slipped the bag back on. Twilight then turned to the door.

"Well Rarity we should be getting out of your mane, we still have Applejack, and Fluttershy's to visit." She said. Rarity nodded and we left.

"Well she is pretty nice." I said. Twilight nodded.

"Well she is the element of generosity." She said. I stared and she looked over. "Oh wait that's right you don't know about the element's of harmony. I looked at her puzzled. She then began explaining.

"-and then we found out we were the elements and defeated Nightmare moon." She said. I gawked.

"Wow…just….wow… That must have been amazing! So you're the element of magic?" I asked to make sure. She nodded and I smiled. "No wonder your Princess Celestia's student." I said remembering her saying it in the story. She blushed then looked ahead.

"Oh there's Applejack's place." I looked ahead.

"It's a farm?" I hadn't seen many farms before only really when my uncle and I would go out of the city for something. Twilight nodded and suddenly a loud sound coming from the orchard.

"Looks like Applejack is in the orchard." She said walking towards it. I followed and looked around seeing all the apple trees.

"No wonder her name is Applejack." I mumbled. Suddenly said pony came into view as she kicked a tree and all its apple's fell into a few bucket's surrounding the tree.

"Well Howdy there Twilight, Kyle." She said walking over to us with a smile. "What ya'll need?" She asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Were just visiting for a bit." Applejack nodded then smiled.

"Well I can't really talk right now I gotta get all these apples ready for sellin'." She said grabbing a basket with her teeth and carrying it towards the barn. Both me and Twilight helped and brought the baskets into the barn Applejack smiled. "Oh well thanks! Oh Well I might as well introduce Kyle ta the family." She said. We then followed Applejack, she walked over a small house that we walked in.

"Hey ya'll come meet the new pony!" Applejack said her voice booming through the house. After a minute three new ponies walked up. "Well Kyle this here is ma little sister Applebloom." She said pointing at a small filly with amber eyes, a yellow coat, and a rose colored mane.

"Howdy there Kyle it's nice to meet ya!" She said smiling. "Wanna play later?" She asked excitedly. I laughed but shook my head.

"I'm sorry Applebloom but I have work to do at home." She frowned and huffed.

"Your just like Rarity when we asked her if she'd like to play." She said. I shrugged. Applejack then walked over.

"Now Applebloom why don't ya go play with Sweetie Belle and Scootalo?" Applejack said. Applebloom looked a lot happier and then ran outside. "Sorry bout that Kyle." I shrugged.

"It's fine she's just a playful ki-filly." I said smiling. Applejack nodded before turning to a large crimson pony with green eyes and short orange mane.

"This is my big brother Big Macintosh, but we call 'im Big Mac." I smiled and stuck out a hoof.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Big Macintosh stuck out his hoof and shook mine once.

"Eeyup." He said. Suddenly I was turned around by Applejack to an old lime colored pony with red eyes and a white mane.

"This here be Granny Smith." I smiled and nodded.

"Well howdy there youngster." She said. "I hope you like our small little town." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ya it's a wonderful pla-" I then saw she had fallen asleep. "Uhhh." Applejack then shrugged.

"She does that." I snickered and nodded. After awhile we finally left after both taking a apple with us.

"Well that was certainly…strange." I said to Twilight who giggled.

"Ya everypony thinks of them that way when they first meet Applejack and her family but there the sweetest people around." Twilight said finishing her apple. I laughed as we continued to walk to Fluttershy's place.

* * *

><p>After awhile of walking we finally made it to a small cottage. Suddenly we see Fluttershy burst out of the cottage about to run but she stops as she see's us.<p>

"Oh good you're here!" She said. She looked worried and sad. "I found an injured pony walking home today, you got to help him Twilight!" She said. Twilight nodded and then walked past her and into the house. I followed and watched as we walked through the house to a small bedroom. Laying on the bed was a pony older than all three of us with a slightly faded grey coat, and a black mane with a few grey hairs in it. I then saw the injury and my eyes widened. There was a bandage that was covering his stomach. It was soaked in blood and I'm guessing he had lost a lot of blood. Twilight grimaced as she saw it. She then looked over at me.

"Remove his bandages I need to see the wound to fix it." I nodded and quickly began removing the bandages. After a minute the wound was revealed and it made me feel sick. It was only a small cut but it was deep. The pony was slightly gasping for breath as he laid there. Twilight nodded then closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly her horn began glowing as did the wound. Right before my eyes the wound began to close. The tissue and skin was sealing back together as if it were a zipper on a coat. In a few minutes the wound was completely closed and the pony's breathing became steady. Twilight slumped to the ground and I ran over. She was breathing a bit heavily and sweating.

"You okay?" I asked worried. She nodded.

"When I use that much magic It takes a lot of energy to do it especially with a life threatening wound like that." She said. I nodded and after a few minutes she was fine. We then looked at the pony.

"Is he from Ponyville?" I asked. Twilight shrugged.

"I've never seen him before but maybe." Suddenly there was a slight cough behind us and we saw Fluttershy.

"Um he's not from here actually." She said quietly. I looked over.

"How do you know?" I asked. She then walked over and grabbed a small bag from the side of the bed. It looked a lot like mine only smaller. She reached in and snatched a note from it and handed it to Twilight. She then began reading.

_To whoever finds this poor pony._

_This pony's is not from here he is a stranger to Equestria please make sure he finds a pony named Kyle. He lives in Ponyville and knows this pony well._

I blinked as she finished the short note and they both looked at me.

"So you know him?" Twilight asked. I shook my head. I then saw something glinted in the light from the inside of the bag. I stared then my mouth dropped. I then walked to the bag and reached in pulling out a necklace. It was a silver one with a roughly made clay pendant in the shape of a smiley face. I then flipped it around. _"I love you Uncle JJ!" _ was written on the back in childish handwriting I stared at it for a few minutes before Twilight spoke up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a pendant…..I made it for my uncle years ago."

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"But uncle JJ I hate going to the eye doctor."A younger human version of Kyle said pouting in the back seat. JJ laughed and then looked over.

"Would it help if we did something fun first?" He said smiling as they pulled over to a clay shop that allowed you to make almost anything out of clay. Kyle looked at the building excited.

"Let's go uncle JJ! Come on!" Kyle said hopping out of the backseat and running to the door of the shop. JJ smiled and walked over and opened the door to the place and watched as Kyle began looking around and walked up to the counter. JJ was right behind him. Suddenly an old woman came from behind the counter smiling.

"Here to make some art?" She asked smiling warmly at Kyle and JJ .JJ smiled.

"Yep just here so this little guy won't whine when we go to his eye doctor appointment.

"I don't whine!"

Both adults laughed before the lady smiled.

"It's 5 dollars to make a pendant and 15 to make anything bigger." JJ looked at his watch.

"I think we'll do the Pendant since we don't have a lot of time." JJ said handing her 5 dollars. The lady nodded then walked through a door marked workroom. There was no one else in the shop so it was empty.

"The clay is over there, when your done just tell me and I'll put what you've made in the kiln." The lady then walked away. Kyle quickly ran to the clay and grabbed a little bit.

"Come on uncle JJ help me make my pendant!" JJ laughed and walked over.

"So what you wanna make bud?" He asked. Kyle's face scrunched up in thought but then he smiled.

"A smiley face!" He said happily. JJ nodded and grabbed the clay.

"Well first we need to make it flat." He said showing him how to pound out the clay. Kyle nodded and then began pounding out the clay to a rough flat circle. He then took his finger and pressed the eyes and mouth of the smiley face in.

"Can I borrow your pen uncle JJ?" his uncle nodded as he handed it to him and Kyle flipped the pendant around and carved something into the back. JJ began to look over his shoulder at it.

"No uncle JJ you have to wait till it's done!" Kyle said covering up the writing he had done. JJ laughed and nodded.

"Okay bud I'll wait." Kyle then smiled and put down the pen.

"Done!" He said proudly. His uncle blinked.

"It's only been about 12 minutes bud want to make another?" JJ asked. Kyle shook his head.

"No this one is the only one I want to make." Kyle said with a serious look. JJ nodded with a smile.

"Well let's take it to the lady okay?" Kyle nodded and walked to the door. They quickly gave the pendant to the lady who looked at it and smiled.

"Come back in a few hours and it'll be done." JJ nodded and walked out the door with Kyle.

A few hours later Kyle and JJ walked through the door again Kyle looking slightly mad.

"The doctor said I need glasses." He said to the lady at the counter she smiled.

"Oh glasses aren't that bad." She said patting Kyle's head. Kyle smiled at the lady then started hopping up and down a bit.

"Is my necklace thingie finished?" She asked excitedly. The lady smiled and nodded then walked out to another room coming back with a box. She handed to Kyle who turned to JJ.

"Here uncle JJ I made it for you!" JJ looked surprised before taking the box and opening. Inside was a silver necklace with Kyle's pendant inside. The lady then smiled.

"The chain comes at no charge." She said staring at JJ as he was about to argue that it was free. JJ smiled and closed his mouth before pulling the necklace out of the box and putting it on.

"Look at the back uncle JJ look at the back!" Kyle said smiling. JJ remembered Kyle carving something into the back of It and then flipped it around. He smiled at the words and then looked at Kyle.

"I love ya too bud."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww :'D This is the longest chapter ever at almost 3,700 words :D Sorry if alot of its filler but I hope you like the new twist :D<strong>

**MadMan out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I hated typing this chapter DX**

* * *

><p>I stared at the pony. I had been waiting for him to wake up for awhile wanting answers. Suddenly his eyes started opening a bit and he leaned up.<p>

"W-where am I?" He said. He then looked over at me and screamed.

"Calm down!" I said. I had no idea how to explain this but suddenly he stopped after I talked.

"Y-you sound like my nephew K-kyle." He said staring at me. My heart almost stopped.

"Is y-your name JJ?" I asked. The pony blinked and nodded. I then stood up and threw my front hooves around him and began crying.

"What the hell?" My uncle said in surprise. I continued to cry even as I explained.

"So were in a world where Ponies know magic and stuff like that?" My uncle asked. I nodded. He looked up at the ceiling. "So I'm actually dead in our world?" I nodded again. He then sighed.

"Then how am I here?" I shrugged.

"I bet the Princess knows." I said. He nodded then went to stand up. I put out a hoof and pushed him down on the bed. "Your weak , Twi may have healed you but not all the way, I'll try to get a audience with the Princess for now you heal." He looked at me stubbornly but sighed.

"Okay bud but can I at least be moved to your house?" I smiled and nodded. I then walked out of the room into Fluttershy's kitchen. Both Fluttershy and Twilight had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for my uncle to wake up.

"Hey guys wake up." Slowly they both began waking up as I began shaking and poking them awake. Twilight was the first to fully wake up. As soon as she saw me she began to speak.

"Is he awake? How does he have your Uncle's necklace?" I held up my hooves in a "woah nelly"(heh woah nelly) gesture and then began speaking.

"Yes he's awake and the reason he has my Uncle's necklace is…..He's my uncle." I said smiling. Twilight and Fluttershy both stared at me.

"B-but he can't be Twilight told me your Uncle was dead." Fluttershy said. I sighed.

"I guess the Princess had something to do with it." I said. Twilight had told Fluttershy everything, about me being human and about how I had come here. Fluttershy nodded and smiled.

"I'll make us something to eat." She said. She then walked into the kitchen to make some food. I sat there for a minute before looking at Twilight.

"I need to see the Princess." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why? It's not like she comes when anypony asks her." I scoffed as she said this.

"You're her favorite student Twilight! She'll listen to you." She smiled as I said this then sighed.

"Okay I'll send a message when we get back." I smiled in victory then hugged Twilight.

"Thanks Twi hopefully I can get some answers now." I said. She was blushing as Fluttershy walked in with a tray held on her wing. There were four plates and all of them had a sandwich on them. It seemed to be made up of plants no human would eat but I shrugged and took a bite. Surprisingly it tasted a lot like sandwiches on earth. I happily ate mine as did Fluttershy. Twilight was slowly nibbling on hers. I then grabbed the other plate and left to go give it to my Uncle.

~~~Twilight Sparkle's POV~~~

I sighed in relief as Kyle left. I then turned to Fluttershy and blushed again remembering the hug before speaking.

"Hey uh Fluttershy can I ask you something?" I asked as I pushed my sandwich away not feeling very hungry. She swallowed her last bite and nodded.

"O-of course Twilight." She said. I smiled. Fluttershy was always ready to help.

"Well see there's this friend I have and she likes this stallion, He's her friend so she doesn't want to tell him she likes him, so she wants to know should she tell him?" I said lamely. Fluttershy just looked at me.

"Did you really expect m-me to believe that?" She said quietly. I smiled nervously before she started giggling.

"'Twilight that's an o-old trick, so you like Kyle?" She said. I flailed my arms and looked at the room his uncle was in.

"Shhhh! He'll hear you!" I said. I was nervous that If I asked him he would stop being my friend. Fluttershy quieted her giggling as she began talking quieter.

"If you like him Twilight then you should say something." Fluttershy said smiling. I shrugged.

"I don't kn-" Suddenly I was interrupted as Kyle came back out.

"Took some time but I got him to eat." He said smiling.

~~~Kyle's POV~~~

Both of them were staring at me and I blinked.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I said looking at a mirror. Fluttershy giggled as Twilight sighed. I then shrugged and straightened my glasses. "Hey Twi I think we should head out soon, it's getting late and if we don't leave soon we'll have to walk back in the dark." She nodded and then stood up. Fluttershy sighed and then yawned. After a while we had gotten ready to leave. We had my Uncle in a stretcher Twilight had built out of an old bed sheet and some thick sticks. He wasn't allowed to walk that far. Twilight floated him with her magic. I was afraid it would be too much but she said that she would be fine. I sighed and nodded. We then said goodbye to Fluttershy and then set off.

"Jesus almighty this place is strange." Uncle JJ said looking around at Ponyville. I snickered remembering my first thought of the place.

"It is isn't it? It's much better then home though." I said. My uncle sighed when I said that.

"I can't believe I left you with that bitch Kyle, I still can't remember what I saw in her." He said I laughed but Twilight gasped at his swearing.

"Oh sorry Twi uncle's just like that." I said. My uncle went to protest but stopped and sighed. We finally made it to my house and walked in setting uncle JJ in the guest room bed. "You need anything Uncle just yell for me." I said smiling. He smirked.

"I'm not some old person who can't do anything Kyle." He said. We both laughed as Twilight smiled as we sat and began to talk, just like we used to.

"-and I ended writing stories about the stuff we did." I said finishing my explanation of how the week was after he did. He nodded then touched his gut.

"So I was stabbed in the stomach?" I nodded. He snickered.

"Guess that explains this." He said pointing at his wound with his hoof. I smiled and then sighed.

"I'm just glad your okay, when I first heard about your…death I was horrified and ready to just wither to dust." He went to open his mouth as I said this but I held up a hoof telling him to wait.

"But then I remembered how you would have wanted it, you would have wanted me to keep going and it drove me to keep going." I said. He smiled then smirked.

"I was dead for a week Kyle not a year." I shrugged at this but still smiled. After a bit more of talking I looked over at the window and saw the moon was rising.

"Oh crap sorry Uncle I should be getting Twi home." I said looking over at Twilight but she had fallen asleep where she stood. I smiled. "I guess she can stay for tonight." I said. My uncle smiled at us as I slowly picked her up and carried her to my room and set her on my bed. After tucking her in I then grabbed an extra blanket and put in on the couch and laid down. After a while I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I felt a nudge poke me in the shoulder and I groaned.

"Five more minutes…" I groaned rolling over with my eyes shut. There was then a giggle and suddenly water hit my head. I jumped up and saw Twilight and my uncle standing there. My uncle was holding a glass of water and smirking as Twilight was laughing. I glared at my uncle with a smirk and he laughed. I then ended up laughing too.

After cleaning myself up after Twilight's and Uncle's prank I then found them sitting in the living room. Twilight was sitting there and smiled as I walked in as did my uncle.

"Hey Twi shouldn't you be getting home? Won't Spike be worried?" I asked. Twilight's eyes went big.

"Oh crap I forgot about Spike!" She said. Suddenly she jumped off my couch and dashed outside. My uncle smirked then looked at me.

"So Kyle… I see you have a girlfriend." He said. I blushed.

"W-what? Me? I don't know what you're talking about!" I said. He snickered then rolled his eyes.

"Well Twilight's seems to be a pretty girl, she isn't going to be alone long so you better hurry." He said leaning back into the couch wanting to take a nap. I scoffed and walked away into my study. I sat down in my desk chair and picked up a pencil. I had decided that while I'm here I should at least try and write. I began writing a short story but my mind kept wondering back to what Uncle JJ had said. I blushed at the thought of me and Twilight together. I have had a few relationships before but never for longer then maybe a month or two. My last relationship ended about 2 months ago with a girl named Lucy. She was cute and kind but we ended up breaking up because we had learned we only liked each other as friends. We still stayed friends but she ended up moving away about 3 weeks later. I sighed as I remembered this as Lucy was one of my very few good friends. I then walked out of the room seeing Uncle JJ already snoozing away. I snickered at him but ran upstairs and grabbed my bag. I then walked back to my study and dumped my stories and stuff I had written onto the desk. Suddenly two books fell out and hit the desk with a thud. I had forgotten about the books from the library. I quickly put them on a small bookshelf in the corner and then went back to my desk. I then began sorting them and placing them into piles. After awhile I had finally finished and had them all sitting in drawers on my desk. I sighed and leaned back in my desk chair.

"Well that wasted about twenty minutes." I said staring at the ceiling. I then remembered I had asked Rarity if she could fix up my bag. I smiled and grabbed my pencil and wrote a note for Uncle before dropping it on the living room table and walking out with my bag.

It didn't take long to get to Rarity's as I walked into the boutique. I saw Rarity looking over a table looking at designs for a dress on them. She was then using her magic would lift a fabric up stare at it before muttering.

"Oh no that color won't do it would be atrocious." She said putting down some dark red fabric. I then quietly coughed to get her attention. She turned in surprise before smiling. "Oh hello Kyle! Come by to get your bag nice and fixed up darling?" She asked nicely. I smiled and nodded.

"Ya I didn't have much else to do and remembered what I had asked and came here." I winced after I finished this afraid I had insulted her by saying I only came here out of boredom. She seemed to ignore it and walked over.

"Well did you have any ideas?" She asked looking at the bag with a slight analyzing look, almost like she was adding colors and designs onto it in her head. I shrugged.

"I was hoping for something with the color black in it since it's my favorite color." She nodded but looked at me then her horn started glowing. Suddenly I was surrounded by a black cloth and some other colored cloth. Rarity was looking at each color before throwing some of them back to where they were and leaving a few near her. Suddenly my bag was lifted away and she walked into another room.

"Sorry darling but I need to have some time to fix this up. Come by later today and it should be done!" She said closing the door after the sentence. I stood there looking around before shrugging and walking out of the boutique. I then groaned as I realized I now had nothing to do AGAIN. I sighed then continued to walk as I explored a little bit of the town I hadn't seen during Twilight's tour. Most of the places where homes with little filly's and foals were playing around the houses. I smiled at this but then gazed ahead as I saw a small store. I looked at the store's open front window and saw it was a small hobby shop. I walked inside and a small bell above the door was rung. I looked around in awe at all the shelves filled with models and kits for small toys or collectibles. There were many parts and pieces to use to make your own projects. I then heard the clopping of hooves. I turned and saw an earth pony that looked as old as my uncle staring at me with surprise.

"Oh a customer! Been awhile since one of you came along." He said with a smile. I smiled back then lifted a hoof.

"I'm Kyle, Kyle Writer I'm the new pony that moved in." I said. The pony shook my hoof with a smile.

"Well nice to meet you Kyle!" He said. I smiled and looked around at the parts and kits as he walked behind the counter. I then grabbed a small model of a chariot for uncle JJ and walked to the counter. The store pony smiled. "That'll be 23 bits." He said. My ears flopped down and I sighed. I had learned from Twilight awhile ago that bits were money here and I had none.

"Sorry I forgot I don't have any bits." I said going to put the kit back. The store pony shrugged.

"Just take it, just call it a house warming gift." He said happily I smiled and nodded and turned to leave but I then turned around.

"Thanks! What's your name by the way?" I asked.

"Just call me Mr. Hobby." I nodded and left the shop. I held the kit in my mouth and walked back home. Surprisingly uncle JJ was still asleep so I got rid of my note from earlier and proceeded to wake him up.

"Hey Uncle JJ wake up." I said poking him with my hoof. He just grumbled and rolled over. I smirked and then ran into the other room and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Time for revenge." I said to myself. I then walked back into the room and held the glass above Uncle JJ's head and let it slowly dip until water trickled out of the cup and onto his head. He then jumped up and looked at me with a glare before snickering and then laughing out loud. I then helped him dry off and then handed him the kit. He looked at it in surprise then up at me.

"There's a hobby shop here?" He asked smiling. I nodded. Me and my uncle loved hobby shops, him more so then me. Half the time back home we spent hours in hobby shops looking for projects and kits for us to mess with.

"It's a small one but it's a hobby shop." I said. My uncle smiled.

"After I heal up all the way I'm gonna go and see it." He said happily. He then began taking the kit out and I smiled and began helping. I think I'm going to like it here. More then I liked Earth even.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp sorry about this horrible chapter :C don't worry tho! I'll be getting more into the story next chapter :D<strong>

**nd sorry about not posting lately D: My laptop's battery won't hold a charge anymore so I had to wait for a bit to get it replaced**

***EDIT* oh jesus almightly *facehoof* just noticed the chapter was slightly off and the last two sentence where below the AN **

**Im a idiot for that and writing this chapter...**


	6. Update On Story

UPDATE

**Hey people ^^ **

**I just want to let you know since I had written that crap chapter before I'm gonna take a break from writing for about a week or two, I'm going to watch more episodes of FiM and read alot more fanfictions to improve mine **

**If you have any suggestions just either pm or review them :D**

**MadMan out!  
><strong>


	7. Update 2

UPDATE 2

**Okay I have finally decided to actually take a bit longer break then I thought, and by that I mean I'm stopping this, BUT DO NOT WORRY :D I had inspiration for another story of MLP with almost the same character's except Kyle is not human and is just a pony named Ink Writer ^^ I'll putting up the first chapter soon! I have a great feeling about this with many new idea's relating to that story.**

**Again I'm sorry but I seem to loose all my inspiration for this story D:**

**MadMan Out!  
><strong>


End file.
